TwentyTen
by VladMorgendorffer
Summary: Daria just graduated from college. What will happen when she goes home and tries to start her life? This is my first fanfic. Better summary inside. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Intro

Thanks for deciding to read this! I, unfortunately, own nothing related to Daria. It wouldn't be worth your time to sue me.

This is my first actual fanfic so please read and review. I don't care if your comments are you just saying 'hello'. Just do it.

This fic is actually going to be written in a script format. It's a lot easier to write that way. The only downfall is that some of the sentences aren't as wordy as I would like, but that's okay. Also, Instead of chapters, this is going to go by scenes. Some scenes will be really long and others will be really short. I apologize, but that's just how it was written.

What is this story about?

Well, it's about our favorite sarcastic teen, Daria. Only, Daria isn't a teen anymore. It takes place after Daria graduates from college. According to my math, which may or may not be correct, she's 26 and it's the year 2010. Trent and Daria have been secretly married for two and a half years and she's pregnant. Her parents think she'll stay at home until she can afford to live on her own, but Daria wants to buy a house and start her family. Trent has grown up quite a lot since we last saw him. He's actually CEO of Mystik Records and is a support filled husband.


	2. Scene One

Scene one:

The Morgendorffer house is getting ready for Daria's graduation dinner. Daria and Trent ring the doorbell. Helen answers. Her outfit hasn't changed over the years. Daria now wears a green blazer similar to that of her high school years but it is much more form fitting and a bit more stylish, with an orange shirt under it, black pants and the same boots. Trent still has the cute soul patch but got rid of the earrings. He's wearing a green dress shirt with black slacks. Both are wearing their wedding rings for the first time in public.

Helen: Daria! It's so nice to finally have you home.

Daria: I brought someone to dinner. Hope that's okay.

Helen: The more the merrier!

They enter the house. Helen goes into the kitchen and Jake is nowhere in sight.

Daria: Do we have to tell them? Can't we just wait a year?

Trent: What would we do? Ask them to babysit a child that appeared on our doorstep?

Daria frowns. Trent takes her hands.

Trent: I don't know why you're so nervous. This dinner is all about you.

The doorbell rings. Quinn enters the house.

Quinn: Mo-ooo-m? Dad? I'm home!

Daria [quietly]: All about me.

Helen rushes into the living room.

Helen: Quinn!

Quinn: I've brought a date to dinner.

Helen: That's great, dear!

Quinn and her date enter. Quinn is wearing a pink minidress thing with matching heels. The date has short brown hair and is wearing a suit.

Helen: Dinner's ready!

Quinn, the date and Helen go into the kitchen. Daria turns towards Trent.

Daria: This isn't going to end well. Let's just leave now.

Trent: That isn't going to happen and you know it. The best we can do is just get it over with.

Daria: I hate you.

Trent: I love you, too.

She laughs softly. They go into the kitchen. Jake is already sitting at the table, just setting his paper down; Quinn and her date are sitting also. One open chair remains.

Helen: Daria, can you go some folding chairs from the attic?

Daria [deadpan]: Sure. [Muttering] Do you want my liver, too?

She leaves.

Cut to Daria trying to open the attic hatch. Trent walks over and pulls it open. Daria starts to climb the ladder but Trent stops her.

Trent: Let me do it.

Daria: I am capable of doing it.

Trent: I know you are. I just want to do something nice for you.

He leans forward and kisses her.

Trent: I'll be right back.

He goes up the ladder. Daria sighs. Trent climbs back down the stairs moments later carrying two folding chairs. He pulls the hatch back up. Chairs in hand, he walks to Daria.

Daria: Let's just get this thing over with.

Trent: No matter what happens, this dinner will be all about you.

Daria: Yeah. That'll happen in this millennia.


	3. Scene Two

Scene two:

Daria and Trent return to the kitchen, Trent carrying the chairs.

Helen: You're back!

Trent sets up the chairs on the other side of Jake. Helen is messing around with various pots and pans. The smell of the food makes it way to the table.

Helen: Daria, I made your favorite dinner: garlic chicken and mashed potatoes.

Daria starts to turn a shade of green.

Quinn: My favorite!

Daria rushes out of the room. No one except Trent notices.

Cut to outside the bathroom door. The sound of retching is heard. Trent enters the bathroom.

Cut back to everyone else. Helen is serving plates. She finishes and sits down. She lifts a fork full of food to her mouth. She looks around.

Helen: Where's Daria?


	4. Scene Three

Scene three:

Daria and Trent enter. They sit down. Everyone is halfway done with their dinner.

Daria: I have some announcements to make.

Quinn: Before you do, I've got something to say.

Helen: Quinn, I think your sister was-

Quinn: Samuel and I are getting married!

Helen: Married? My daughter is getting married? Oh Quinn!

Jake: Congratulations, kiddo!

Daria [mumbles]: Congrats.

Helen: We need to start planning the wedding right away! Let's go into the living room and we can talk.

Helen, Quinn and Samuel leave. A frowning Daria leaves and goes up the stairs. Jake and Trent stare after her then look at each other.


	5. Scene Four

Scene four:

Daria is in her room packing everything in her possession. Everything fits in one box. Someone knocks on the door.

Daria: It's open.

Trent and Jake enter. Jake looks around and Trent goes directly towards Daria.

Daria: I told you this would be a disaster.

She sits on the bed and Trent does the same. He takes her hand and squeezes it.

Trent: It could have gone worse.

Daria: Can we just leave now?

Trent: I guess.

They stand up, Trent grabs the single box.

Jake: You won't be coming back, will you kiddo?

Daria: No, Dad.

To everyone's surprise Jake hugged Daria. Even more surprising, Daria hugged him back.

Jake [looking at Trent]: Take good care of my girl.

Trent: Yes sir.

Jake's facial expression was gloomy. Daria frowns.

Daria: Dad, Trent and I… [She takes a deep breath] Trent and I have been married for over two years. We're going to have a baby.

Jake's face lit up with pure excitement. He hugs both Daria and Trent at the same time.

Daria: We should go.

Jake is grinning like a little child. Trent laugh/coughs.

Trent: I'll wait for you downstairs.

He exits with the box.

Daria: Don't mention anything to mom or Quinn.

Jake: Why?

Daria: They live in their own world. I don't belong in it.

Jake: Daria-

Daria: Bye, Dad.

She starts to leave.

Jake: Daria, can I visit you sometime?

Daria: Sure. I'd like that.

She leaves. Jake stares after her.


	6. Scene Five

Scene five:

Later in the evening in the Morgendorffer living room Helen, Quinn her fiancé are getting ready to go out. Jake enters from the kitchen.

Helen: Jake, we're going out to celebrate.

Jake: Have fun tonight, kiddo.

He starts to go up the stairs.

Quinn: Dad?

Helen: Jake, what are you-

Jake: The world doesn't always revolve around you.

He disappears upstairs. Helen and Quinn look at each other.


	7. Scene Six

Scene six:

It's night. Jane Lane uses her key to enter Casa Lane. The house is dark and quiet. With her bag in her hand, she makes it up the stairs and to her door. Someone walks out of Trent's room and goes right by her.

Jane [quietly]: Was that… Daria?

Stealthily, Jane follows the figure and waits for her outside the bathroom door. Daria exits a few moments later. She walks into the darkness and begins to walk away.

Jane: Out for a midnight stroll Daria?

Daria [startled]: Jane!

Jane: Hola, amiga.


	8. Scene Seven

Scene seven:

Jane and Daria are in the kitchen with the lights on. Jane is walking towards the fridge.

Jane: I hope there is something edible in here.

She opens the fridge and gasps. She opens some cabinets and gasps again.

Jane: Where did these groceries come from?

Daria: A store, Lane. I believe they came from a store.

Jane: Who went shopping?

Daria: I did.

Jane returns to the fridge and grabs a bag of grapes.

Jane: I eat, you talk.

She pops a grape into her mouth.

Daria: What do you want to know?

Jane: For starters, why you came out of my brothers bedroom. That and why you, Ms. Morgendorffer, are grocery shopping.

Another grape is eaten.

Daria: Well, Ms. Lane, Trent and I were seeing each other for a while.

Jane cocks an eyebrow.

Jane: How long exactly?

Daria: A few years.

Jane: You've been dating my brother and it slipped your mind to tell me?

Daria: There's more.

Jane: What?

Daria: We sort of… got married two years ago.

Jane: Daria! I thought we were friends! Best friends! Why would you do this to me?

Daria: Jane, there's more.

Jane: I can't believe you! How could you not tell me?

Daria: Think about it.

Jane: Now isn't time for your sarcastic crap, Daria.

Daria: Jane, I wasn't-

Jane: Save it for someone who actually cares.

She goes upstairs and slams her door.

Daria eats a grape.


	9. Scene Eight

Scene eight:

The next morning Trent, dressed in his work clothes [the green dress shirt and black slacks], is drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Jane, dressed in her pajamas, comes down the stairs.

Trent: Janey! When did you get here?

She ignores him and gets some coffee.

Jane: You'll never guess who I ran into last night when she left your room.

Trent: Janey…

Jane: Why didn't you tell me, Trent?

Trent: Think of how you'd react.

Jane: I would have-

Trent: You would have teased Daria every chance you had. You'd do the same thing with me. You'd take pleasure in pushing us around and torturing us every chance you had.

Jane: No I wouldn't.

Trent gave her a serious look.

Jane: Fine, yes I would have. But why didn't you tell me about getting married?

Trent: Same reasons really. That and Daria was still going through college and the guys and I were trying to start a company.

Jane: I guess that makes sense.

They both sip coffee in a moment of silence.

Trent: I've got to go to work.

Jane: You've changed.

Trent: It's called growing up.

Jane: I'm proud of you.

Trent: Can you go easy on Daria? She sort of had a hard day yesterday and I don't want her to have too much stress.

Jane: What was so hard about yesterday?

Trent: We went to her parent's house for her graduation dinner.

Jane: Oh.

Trent: We went to tell them about well everything… Her sister showed up and you know how she is.

Jane: Yikes.

Trent: Yeah. I'm really worried about her.

Jane: Was it that bad?

Trent: She was just about to say everything when her sister announced she was getting married. Her mom...

Jane: I can only imagine what her mother would do.

Trent: It was pretty bad.

Jane: How did you guys manage to get out alive?

Trent: Her sister and mother were downstairs doing their…whatever. Her father's okay.

Jane: Really?

Trent: You should have seen his face what Daria told him about the baby.

Jane's head snapped up.

Jane: Baby? What baby?

Trent: Look at the time, I really need to go.

Jane: Trent?

He rushes out the door.

Jane: Trent?


	10. Scene Nine

Scene nine:

A few weeks later in the Morgendorffer house Helen and Jake are sitting in the living room.

Helen: Where's Daria?

Jake: I don't know. Go upstairs and see if she's in her room.

Helen goes and Jake follows. They enter Daria's room. Helen goes into shock.

Helen: When did this happen?

Jake: Two months ago.

Helen looks around.

Helen: Two months?

Jake: Do you know how many boxes it took her?

Helen just looks at him.

Jake: One. Do you know how many boxes it will take Quinn?

Helen glares at him.

Helen: What are you saying, Jake?

Jake: I'm saying we've always paid more attention to Quinn.

Helen: That is not true!

Jake: Yes, it is. Remember Daria's graduation dinner?

Helen: That was the night Quinn told us of her engagement.

Jake: It was supposed to be Daria's night. Both of you turned it into yet another day about Quinn.

Helen: Quinn's news was more important.

Jake: You didn't even listen to Daria's! You didn't even know Daria moved out.

Helen: What are you saying? I'm a bad mother?

Jake: No. I'm saying you've always favored Quinn. We both have. I've changed that, though. It's time for you to change that.

Helen: You're such a hypocrite. When was the last time you've talked Daria?

Jake: I had lunch with her last week. I just talked to her on the phone an hour ago.

Helen: Is this why you've been ignoring Quinn?

Jake: I haven't been ignoring her. But I haven't been ignoring Daria, either.

Helen: I've always treated the girls the same.

Jake: If you believe that you'd go with me to see Daria tonight.

The doorbell rings.

Helen goes leaves to answer it. Jake follows.

Helen: Quinn!

Quinn: I thought we could go to dinner and work on wedding plans.

Helen: Sure Quinn.

Quinn: Dad, you want to go?

Jake: I'd love to kiddo, but I already have plans.

Helen: Jake… Couldn't you cancel your plans?

Jake: Dammit, Helen! We just talked about this.

He storms out the door.


	11. Author Note

I've decided to drop this story for the moment. I will return to it at a later, unknown date, but I will come back to it. I want to thank those of you who have commented and favorited. You guys are awesome. I have posted a new story, that may or may not end up being a prequel to this story. Check it out if you want to.

You guys are still awesome.

-Morgendorffer.


	12. Scenes 10 Through 13

VladMorgendorffer here. I just wanted to thank all of you who took the time to read, comment and favorite and or follow this story. It really means a lot. And that is why I took the time to reevaluate the status of this story. You guys made me realize that it is worth finishing. Writing means a lot to me and you guys just made me remember that. Thank you so much. Enjoy. I know it's a tad out there, but it'll get better. I promise.

Scene ten:

Montage sequence of that night. Daria, Trent, Jane, Jesse and Jake eating dinner, talking and laughing in the kitchen of Casa Lane. They're having a wonderful time bonding and growing close.

Cut to Quinn and Helen, out at a restaurant, discussing wedding plans with a scared Samuel sitting nearby. There is no joy, but instead much stress.

Scene eleven:

A few weeks later, we see the outside of a house with a FOR SALE sign in the yard. A woman sticks a SOLD sticker on the sign and drives off.

Cut to inside the house. We have Trent and a now showing Daria smiling. The house needs much work, but what are friends for?

Montage of Trent, Daria, Jane, and Jesse cleaning and painting various rooms in the house. End montage.

Cut to Daria in the kitchen, typing away on her laptop. The room is dark.

Daria yawns and stretches.

The clock strikes four.

A light turns on and Trent enters the kitchen. He wraps his arms around her.

Trent: Daria, it's four in the morning. Aren't you tired?

Daria [deadpan]: No. Trent, it's four in the morning. Why are you up?

Trent: The bed is cold without you. Come to bed with me.

Daria [turning around to see Trent]: I'm almost done.

Trent [laughing]: You say that every night around this time.

Daria: I know. I actually mean it this time.

She smiles and leans in to kiss Trent. Trent takes this opportunity to close her laptop.

Daria: Trent!

Trent: Daria! [He kisses her]. Come to bed.

Daria: I can't. I have to finish this article.

Trent: Which is more important, work or sleep?

Daria [sighing]: Sleep. But I really do need to finish it. My deadline is tonight.

Trent [trying to entice her]: You've got all day to finish it.

Daria: Not really. I've got to work on the house all day.

Trent: Daria, you're coming to bed whether you like it or not.

Daria: You're going to make me?

A slight smile crosses her face. Trent grins. He picks her up off the stool and carries her out of sight.

Scene twelve:

Daria is alone, sleeping in their bed. An alarm clock changes to eight and then goes off. Sleepily, Daria raises her head, turns the alarm off, puts her glasses on and gets up. She's wearing one of Trent's old green t-shirts. She goes to the door, but is stopped by Trent.

Trent: Get back in bed, Daria.

Daria [confused]: What are you- Shouldn't you be at work?

Trent: I took the day off. Now go back to bed.

Daria [still confused]: Why would you…?

Trent [sighs then wraps his arms around her]: I took the day off so you could take the day off.

Daria: Trent, I've got work to do.

Trent: No, you don't.

Daria: Yes, I do. I've got to-

Trent: No, Daria, you don't.

Daria: What are you-

Trent: Janey, the guys and I are going to take over your work for today. All you need to do is sleep and relax.

Daria: I can't let you do that.

Trent: Don't you have a deadline to make?

Daria: Yeah, since someone wouldn't let me work last night.

Trent: You need to rest. Go back to bed. Take it easy. Let us worry about the house. You just worry about you. Later you can finish the article and everything will be just fine.

Daria kisses him.

Daria: I don't deserve you.

Trent [laughing]: I'm the one that doesn't deserve you.

He makes sure Daria goes back to bed, kisses her on the forehead and then quietly closes the door on his way out.


	13. Scenes 14 Through 16

_VladMorgendorffer here. I should probably throw a disclaimer out there. So, um, insert your standard disclaimer here. I want to thank everyone for reading this. You guys have been wonderful. Your comments have been very helpful. This section is very tragic and I am sorry. It also may be a tad confusing. Without further ado, here is 14-16._

Scene fourteen:

A few weeks later, a very showing Daria is carrying a laundry hamper down the stairs. Daria trips on a stair and falls to the floor. She hits her head while laundry flies everywhere. Daria is unconscious.

Cut to later that day. Trent walks in the front door, carrying groceries.

Trent: Daria, I'm home.

He gets no response. Everything is still and quiet. He goes to the kitchen to put the bags down.

Trent: Daria are you-

He turns and finds Daria on the floor in a pile of clothes.

Trent: Oh my God! Daria!

He rushes towards her.

Fade out.

Scene fifteen:

Cut to the Morgendorffer household. Everyone is in the living room. Helen and Quinn are discussing wedding plans; they have papers spread all over the place. Samuel and Jake are talking about sports and whatever guys talk about. They laugh. Helen gives them an evil look.

Cut to the Morgendorffer kitchen. They are eating Chinese takeout. Everyone is laughing and being merry. It's a great time with the family.

A phone rings. Everyone checks their cell phones. The phone belongs to Jake.

Helen: Jake, you know the rules. No phone at the dinner table.

Jake [giving her a look of disbelief]: It might be important.

Jake walks to the edge of the kitchen to answer the phone. Helen and Quinn look towards him intently. Samuel just sits there, staring at his food. Jake is reacting badly to the phone call. He returns to the table.

Jake: Daria's been admitted to the hospital.

He starts to clear up his food and gets ready to leave.

Helen: Where do you think you're going?

Jake: To see Daria.

Helen: Sit back down!

Jake: Your daughter is in the hospital.

Helen: And your other daughter is sitting right here. You've been spending too much time with Daria. Spend some time with Quinn. She won't be here forever.

Jake [looking at Quinn]: Kiddo, I'm sorry but I have to go. [Quinn nods.] How about tomorrow we go to a movie?

Quinn [smiling]: I'd like that.

Jake gives one more look towards Helen who is beyond upset. He goes towards the door and Helen follows.

Helen: Don't you walk out-

He walks out the door and doesn't look back.

Helen gives the door one last fuming look.

Cut to the Lawndale hospital. Daria is asleep in her hospital room; Trent and Jane are sitting by her bed. They are chatting quietly. Jake enters. Trent and Jane look up to see him. Jane stands up.

Jane: Anyone need anything from Taiwan? [Beat] Okay then.

Jane exits.

Jake sits down in Jane's chair. The two men just sit there for a moment in silence.

Jake: Thanks for calling.

Trent: You're welcome.

Jake: What happened?

Trent: She just fell.

An awkward silence fell for a moment.

Trent: I should have been there. This wouldn't have happened if I had just been at home.

Jake: Daria is clumsy. Something would have happened eventually. It isn't your fault.

Trent couldn't say anything. He could only shake his head.

Jake: You know it's true.

Trent [looking at Jake]: This one time [he begins to smile] when we were dating, she tripped on an icy sidewalk. I tried to steady her and I slipped and ended up in a bush. [He laughs, and then starts to frown.] Why couldn't this have been like that?

Jake: It's life, son. You can't control it.

Trent was mildly shocked at the word "son" but he smiled and laughed. The two continue to talk and then it fades out.

Scene sixteen:

Jake enters the Morgendorffer house. The house is dark so he turns on some lights. Helen is sitting on the couch waiting.

Helen: I've been waiting for hours. Where have you been?

Jake: I was at the hospital visiting Daria. She's going to be fine, in case you were wondering.

He starts to go upstairs, but Helen stops him.

Helen: You don't have to lie to me, Jake. What is her name?

Jake: Who?

Helen: The floozy you're seeing? Hmm? How old she? Eighteen?

Jake: What are you talking about?

Helen: I know you're seeing someone.

Jake: Helen, you're being irrational.

Helen: Oh, go to hell, Jake!

Jake: Helen!

Helen: Get out of here!

Tears are in her eyes as she beings to throw things at him. First it's a pillow, then a book, then a vase. Jake wisely leaves the Morgendorffer house.

_Ending author's note, please comment on this. I know everyone wants you to comment on their stuff and it's hard and you may not want to, but quite honestly I have no clue as to how I what I should do next. I'm sure I'll think of something as I just write, which is what this last scene was, but if you have any ideas or suggestions, PLEASE tell me. You're all still lovely. -VMorgendorffer_


	14. Scenes 17-18

Scene seventeen:

A still unconscious Daria is in her hospital bed. Trent is sleeping in his chair uncomfortably, his clothes are all disheveled and his hair all messy from being at the hospital all night. A wide eyed Jane Lane is sitting in the other chair, sketching the scene before her. Daria opens her eyes and tries to sit up.

Daria: Jane?

Jane's eyes flicker to Daria and she drops her notepad.

Jane: Daria! You're awake!

Daria [weakly]: Jane, what happened?

Jane stands up and walks over to her best friend.

Jane: You fell down the stairs and hit your head. [Concern spreads across her face.] How do you feel?

Daria: I'm really tired and- [Her hand moves protectively to her stomach. She looks as if she is about to cry. Her voice cracks.] Is the baby…?

Jane: [She holds Daria's hands.] Daria, the baby is perfectly fine. You are perfectly fine. Everything is fine!

Relief floods through Daria's body as a whole plethora of emotions overtake her. A soft snore escapes from Trent. A tear escapes from her eye.

Daria [laughing]: He really can sleep anywhere.

Jane: [Smiling a mischievous smile] Want me to wake him up?

Daria: No! Let him sleep.

Trent snores again. This time his eyes flicker open and then shut quickly. He's listening to their conversation.

Jane: I'm really glad the two of you figured it out.

Daria [confused]: Figured what out?

Jane: [Smiling her mischievous smile again] That you love each other.

Daria: [Smiling] I'm lucky to have such a great guy.

Trent begins to smile.

Jane: You've become quite the popular lady Morgendorffer.

Daria: What?

Jane: A lot of people have visited you. Kevin walked in by accident on his way to the bathroom, Mr. O'Neill walked in and cried by your bedside for a solid ten minutes, Jodie was on duty when she came, Brittany came to find Kevin, your father was here for a while, Andrea showed up and stayed for quite some time… and there was someone else. Oh! Upchuck dropped by. Trent had to personally throw him out.

Daria: I missed that? Why was Upchuck here?

Jane: Why is Upchuck anywhere?

Upchuck, holding some hot coffee, strolls into the room. Jane and Daria just stare at him.

Upchuck: Lovely ladies! [He gives his disturbing cat call.] Daria, you are positively glowing!

Trent leaps up, grabs Upchuck by the collar of his shirt and drags him out of the room.

A crash is heard along with a girlish squeal.

Scene Eighteen:

Jake Morgendorffer and Quinn are sitting in the car, Jake driving.

Quinn: Dad, do you think we could, um, maybe go see Daria before the movie?

Jake [surprised]: Of course honey! Out of curiosity, why the sudden urge to see her?

Quinn: We're not kids anymore and she's the only sister I have. I just want to make sure she's okay.

Jake [nodding]: Good.

Cut to the Lawndale Hospital. Cut to an elevator. Jake and Quinn step out and meet a very tired Trent and Jane in the hall.

Jane [surprised]: Mr. Morgendorffer! Quinn!

Jane and Jake hug. Quinn gives them a curious glance.

Jake: For the last time Jane, please call me Jake. Trent, my man!

Trent: Hey!

They hug, too. Quinn gives them a glance that is also curious.

Trent: Daria's up. You can go see her.

Jake: What are you two up to?

Jane: Going for some crappy hospital coffee. Want some? My treat!

Jake: Sounds awful. I'm in. Quinn, why don't you go see Daria? Her room is down this hall, three doors down on the right.

Quinn: Okay.

Jane and Trent give each other a look and then shrug. They turn towards the cafeteria and Jake follows. Quinn slowly approaches her sister's room, knocks and then enters.

Quinn: Daria?

Daria: Quinn?

Both sisters are shocked to seeing the other. Quinn is shocked at a pregnant Daria and Daria is just shocked at Quinn's sudden appearance.

Quinn: You're… pregnant?!

Daria: Last time I checked, yeah.

Quinn: Do… do you know who the father is?

Daria: My husband, Trent. You know that guy who was in that band?

Quinn: But…but… you're not married.

Daria: Three years. [She holds up her left hand, showing Quinn her ring.]

Quinn: Was I drunk at the wedding? Is that why I don't remember?

Daria [sighing]: No. That was Staci's wedding. You didn't go to my wedding. No one did.

Quinn: What? Why?

Daria: We didn't invite anyone.

Quinn: Why?

Daria: I'm not like you, Quinn. I didn't want the dress or the cake or the perfection. I just wanted him. Besides, things were a mess at that time. I was in school and Trent was trying to do something productive in his life, so we just didn't tell anyone. We didn't even tell Jane!

Quinn nods and sits down in one of the now empty chairs.

Quinn: Did you think it was a mistake? Getting married so young?

Daria: No. It was the best thing I've ever done. I love Trent. Why are you asking?

Quinn: No reason. How did you know you wanted to… get married?

Daria [pausing to think]: I don't know. It just felt right. I just… knew. Why?

Quinn doesn't say anything, which is very uncharacteristic. Daria sits up to get a better view of her sister.

Daria: Quinn, are you having second thoughts about getting married?

Quinn just nods.

Daria: If you tell anyone I gave you advice I will deny it. [She pauses for a moment.] You're a smart girl, Quinn. You always have been. But… when it came to this kind of stuff you always went with who had the best car and not the guy who made you smile and laugh. Follow your heart. [Daria begins to smile as she thinks of Trent.] Do you love him? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?

Things fall to a bit of an awkward silence while Quinn is contemplating.

The sisters begin to talk. A time lapse occurs. A shot of a clock shows an hour has gone by. Trent, Jane and Jake return to the room to find Daria and Quinn laughing and actually have a fun time. They don't notice the return of the group right away.

Jake: [Clears his throat.] Visiting hours are over kiddo.

Quinn: Already? Wow. [She looks around at everyone and then back at Daria. She stands up.] Well, bye Daria… and thanks. [She smiles.]

Daria: Thank you, Quinn. And please, whatever you do, do not say a word about any of this to mom.

Quinn: Why?

Daria: Make her figure it out herself.

Quinn nods. Jake goes over and says goodbye to everyone. Trent goes over to Daria and Jane goes to the door.

Jane: I'll walk with you guys.

Quinn takes one last look at Trent and Daria and smiles.


	15. Scenes 19 and 20

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. Time hasn't been on my side lately. These scenes aren't that great. I'm sorry.

Scene nineteen:

A few weeks later at Daria and Trent's new place, Daria and Quinn are in the kitchen talking. We hear some music as a small time lapse occurs. Quinn and Daria smile at each other. Time returns back to normal.

Quinn: Daria, have you ever felt like someone else is dictating your life?

Daria [deadpan]: I've felt that way ever since the alien attack of '06.

Quinn: I'm being serious.

Daria: I know you are. Quinn, are you trying to tell me you've got cold feet?

Quinn: My feet are just perfect. It's just-

Daria: It's just you don't feel like your wedding is about you anymore?

Quinn [frowning]: How did you know?

Daria [sighing]: I've felt like that pretty much my whole life. [Quinn's eyes grow about two sizes but Daria puts her hand up to stop her from talking.] Your wedding is going to be about no one else except you. You can't even let Helen Morgendorffer take that away from you. Besides, she's doing it because your wedding is the only one she's going to get to plan. And you know, to bug Aunt Rita. She just wants to top Erin's wedding.

Quinn [softly smiling]: Whatever happened between you and mom anyway?

Daria: It was a long time ago. It's better left in the past.

Quinn: I never thought you were one to hold grudges.

Daria: [Quickly changing subjects] Did you get a dress yet?

Quinn [grinning]: No, but mom and I are going shopping tonight and then we're-

A slow fade is going on during this last sentence. Another time lapse occurs of the sisters talking. Finally, Quinn leaves and Daria is alone. Time lapse ends.

Daria picks up the phone and dials a number. A split screen appears with the Morgendorffer house on the other side. Helen picks up the phone.

Helen: Hello? [No answer] Hello? [No answer] Hello?! [No answer] I don't know who you are but I will find out-

Daria hangs up. She tries not to cry.

Scene twenty:

Quinn and Helen are in a dress shop looking at wedding dresses. Helen picks up a disaster of a dress and hands it to Quinn to try on.

Quinn looks at it and cringes.

Quinn: Are you sure you like this?

Helen: Are you questioning my judgment?

Quinn: No! It's just… it doesn't seem like me.

Helen [smiling]: Just go try it on.

Quinn nods sadly and goes to try it on. Helen looks around until Quinn reappears. It looks worse than originally imagined.

Sandi appears from behind a dress rack.

Sandi: Oh, Quinn, that is so you!

Quinn: Really?

Sandi: Oh, yes!

Quinn [unsure]: If you say, so.

Helen: It looks wonderful.

Quinn looks in the mirror and cringes again.

Time lapse occurs of Quinn in dresses. The next one is simple and elegant. Quinn likes it, but Helen doesn't. The next dress is another disaster with pink bows all over the place. Quinn dislikes it, Helen likes it. The pattern repeats itself a few times.

Quinn goes to change again but she takes a minute to call Daria. Split screen opens.

Quinn: Daria, you've got to help me.

Daria: What is she doing?

Quinn: She's trying to make me buy an ugly dress!

Daria: You say that like it's the end of the world.

Quinn: It is.

Daria: Just tell her no.

Quinn: I can't just do that.

Daria: Yes, you can.

Quinn: I'm not like that. I'm the good daughter.

Daria: You wanted my help, remember.

Quinn: Yeah, but-

Daria: This is your day, remember? Just say no.

Quinn: But what am I going to do? She'll leave and then no one will help me shop. Sandi's here and she is just making things worse.

Daria: Sounds like high school all over again.

Quinn: Daria!

Daria: Okay, fine. I'll go with you.

Quinn [unsure]: Really? You shopping?

Daria: Take it or leave it.

Quinn: Okay, okay!

Daria: Good luck.

Quinn hangs up and split screen ends. She takes a deep breath and reenters the shop.

A/N Things are going to get better, I promise. The end is near for this story and I have a general idea of what is going to happen. Whether I stick with that or not is the actual question… Anyway, I hope this didn't bore you too much. I really am sorry.


	16. Scenes 21 and 22

Scene twenty-one:

The Morgendorffer sisters are looking around a dress shop. A montage starts of them laughing and shopping and having a good time. They point to a few good options but don't buy anything. End montage.

Quinn: Daria, this is hopeless! I'm never going to find the right dress. [She looks like she's going to have a mental breakdown.]

Daria: You know [she smiles warmly] I've got something to show you.

Cut to Daria's house. The sisters are in Daria and Trent's room.

Quinn: Uh, Daria? You've already showed me your house.

Daria [rolling her eyes]: I'm going to go get what I wanted to show you. Wait right here.

She goes into a closet while Quinn remains in the room. She starts to look at pictures of Trent and Daria that are around the room. Daria comes back holding a garment bag.

Daria: That picture was taken the day Mystik Records opened.

Quinn [smiling]: Your life seems so perfect.

Daria: Nothing is perfect, Quinn. It's a lot of hard work and sacrifice. But, it really is worth it, especially when you're lucky enough to have someone as great as Trent. [She smiles softly] He's such a wonderful guy. [Beat] Anyway, this is what I wanted to show you. [She holds up the bag].

Quinn: What is it?

Daria: Wouldn't you like to know?

Daria unzips the bag and takes out the wedding dress inside. It is simple yet elegant and is absolutely wonderful. Quinn falls in love with the dress.

Quinn: This is the dress!

Daria: I'm glad you like it.

Quinn: Where did you find this?

Daria: I got it from this little dress shop a few blocks away from my university. [Beat] Quinn, I know you don't like wearing anything that isn't new, but I want you to wear my wedding dress. [Quinn's eyes widen] It should fit you. I wasn't quite this size when I wore it.

Quinn: You want me to wear your wedding dress? But… are you… are you sure?

Daria: I'm not planning on wearing it again, so, why not? [Beat] Quinn, we are sisters. This is what sisters do. They share clothes and they share important moments in each other's lives. Besides, it's a beautiful dress. It deserves to be worn again.

Quinn just grins.

Scene twenty-two:

Inside the Morgendorffer household Helen is busy working. She's overtaken the living room with papers and pictures for the wedding. The doorbell rings. She sighs dramatically before getting up to answer it. The open door reveals Trent.

Helen: Yes?

Trent: Hi, Mrs. Morgendorffer. Is Mr. Morgendorffer here? He was going to lend me some power tools.

Helen: You look familiar. Do I know you?

Trent: Yes ma'am. I'm Trent Lane.

Helen: Lane. You're Amanda's son, right. You were in that band?

Trent: Yes ma'am.

Helen: Come inside. I'll go see if I can find Jake.

Trent nods and enters as Helen exits. He starts to look around at the pictures on the walls. Most of them are of Quinn but a few are of Daria. He laughs at the ones of Daria as a kid.

Helen reenters while Trent's back is turned. She is wearing lingerie and a bathrobe, and has her mind set to seduce Trent. She makes her way over to him.

Helen: What are you doing, stud?

Trent: I'm just looking at the [he turns around, then adverts his eyes] Mrs. Morgendorffer!

Helen [playing innocent]: Yes, Trent?

Trent: You're not wearing clothes!

Helen: Don't you like what you see?

Trent: I'm a married man!

Helen: And I'm a married woman. Does it really matter?

Trent: Yes! Yes, it matters!

Helen: Oh, come on, Trent. No one has to know. It can just be between you and me.

Trent: Mrs. Morgendorffer, you're a beautiful woman, but I love my wife.

Helen ties up her bathrobe and frowns.

Helen: Jake isn't here. I don't know when he'll be back. If you need tools, they're in the garage. You can help yourself.

Trent starts to go but then looks back at Helen who is now sitting on the couch close to tears.

Trent: Are you and Mr. Morgendorffer having problems?

Helen [looking up]: Yes.

Trent walks over to her and sits down.

Trent: Do you want to talk about it?

Helen [sighing]: Jake is seeing another woman!

Trent: Why do you say that?

Helen: He's gone all the time and he's ignoring his family. He says he's visiting Daria but he always comes home late.

Trent: Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, he is visiting Daria?

Helen: Oh, why would he do that?

Trent: She's your daughter. [Helen glares at him.] Have you ever just talked to Mr. Morgendorffer about this?

Helen: No…

Trent: Maybe you should do that. The two of you should just sit down and talk about important stuff. You could make a date night out of it.

Helen: I'll think about it.

Trent: Good. [He gets up and walks over to the door.] When you see Mr. Morgendorffer could you let him know I stopped by? I'll just get those tools another time.

Helen nods and Trent starts to go out the door.

Helen: Hey Trent?

Trent [stopping]: Yeah?

Helen: Thank you.

Trent: You're welcome.

Trent exits.


	17. Scenes 23-25

_Special shout-out to Ispell2 for being completely awesome. She drew me a picture of the wedding dress. It's people like you that make me do what I do. _

Scene Twenty-three:

Cut to Morgendorffer kitchen. Music plays over montage. Helen and Jake talk in the kitchen. Cut to a restaurant. The couple is talking and eating and having a grand time. Cut back to the Morgendorffer house. Helen and Jake talk some more. They end up kissing and racing up the stairs.

Scene Twenty-four:

Cut to Trent and Daria's house the next day. Montage of Daria, Trent, Jane, Jesse, Max, Nick, Quinn and Jake hanging out and laughing. Montage ends.

Cut to Daria alone in the kitchen. She is putting on her coat. Enter Trent. He goes up and wraps his arms around her.

Daria [laughing]: Trent!

Trent [laughing]: Daria!

Daria: Go have fun.

Trent: Where are you going?

Daria: I don't know.

Trent: Why don't you go see Helen?

Daria: Why would I do that?

Trent: You miss her. [Daria starts to interject.] Don't you deny it.

Daria: Fine. I miss her. But that doesn't mean I can go over there.

Trent: One day you'll be ready to do it. [He starts to frown.] Do you want me to go with you… where ever you're going?

Daria: I want you to go have fun with our friends.

Trent: But what if I want to have fun with you? [He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.]

Daria: [Laughs] You see me every day. Don't you get tired of me?

Trent: I'll never be tired of you. [He grins, she laughs.] I can go with you.

Daria: Stay. I just need some air.

Trent: Fine. Be careful.

Daria just smiles. Trent leans down to kiss her. He gives her one last look before exiting. Daria exits through the front door.

Cut to the park. Daria sits on a bench. People are walking around doing their own thing. It's a nice peaceful day in Lawndale. Someone sits beside Daria. It's Jane.

Jane: Morgendorffer.

Daria: Lane.

Jane: You left in a hurry.

Daria: Jane, I'm fine.

Jane: I believe you, amiga.

Someone walks by and stops.

Upchuck: Hello ladies!

Jane: Go away Upchuck.

Upchuck: Feisty!

Daria: What do you want?

Upchuck: I wanted to invite both of you to a soiree at my place. [He gives his weird cat call.]

Daria: I'm going to punch you.

Jane: I'd listen to her Charles.

Upchuck: Ladies, I-

Trent, Jesse, Max and Nick enter the scene and drag Upchuck away from the girls. Upchuck's girlish screams can be heard off scene.

Scene Twenty-five:

Daria is at home later that night. She picks up the phone and dials a number. Split screen appears. Jake answers the phone.

Jake: Jake Morgendorffer here.

Daria: Dad, it's Daria.

Jake: Hey, kiddo. Is everything okay?

Daria: Yeah, everything is fine. Is mom around?

Jake: You want to talk to your mother?

Daria: Uh… yeah. I do.

Jake: I'm proud of you kiddo. I'll go get her.

Daria: Thanks.

Jake disappears as he goes and gets Helen. Trent appears on Daria's side of the screen. He takes off his shirt and goes over to her, wraps his arms around her and kisses her hair. Daria smiles and so does Trent. Helen appears in the other screen. Trent starts playing with Daria's hair.

Helen: Hello?

Daria laughs at Trent. Trent continues to play with her hair.

Helen: Hello?

Daria: Hello.

Helen: Who is this?

Daria [sighing]: Daria.

Helen: What do you want?

Daria: I just wanted to say hello.

Helen: You've said it.

Daria: I guess I have.

Helen: I'm busy. Is there anything else you need?

Daria: I guess not. Sorry for wasting your time.

Helen hangs up. Split screen ends. Daria looks up at Trent. He smiles brightly at his wife. Daria can't help but laugh.

Cut to Morgendorffer house. Helen has her hand on the phone. Tears form in her eyes. She lifts her hand off the phone as she starts to cry.

* * *

A/N These are just some fun little scenes that have no real meaning. I'm guessing this story will have two to four more scenes left. As always, thanks for reading. You guys are amazing!


	18. Scenes 26-31

_A/N I'm afraid all good things must come to an end. We've had a good run, though. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing, following, etc. You are all fantastic! On a side note, this was incredibly hard for me to write. Weird. Anyway… Welcome to the end._

Scene twenty-six:

A few weeks later at Daria and Trent's house in the middle of the night, the couple is sleeping. With a start, Daria wakes up.

Daria: Trent? Trent! Wake up.

Trent rolls over and continues to sleep. She continues to try to wake him.

Daria: Trent?

With a sigh, Daria starts shaking him. He's still asleep. She ends up pushing him off the bed and he lands with a loud thud.

Trent: Ow.

Daria throws a pillow at him.

Trent: If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to kill me.

Daria rolls her eyes as she gets up and grabs some clothes.

Daria: You might want to put on some clothes unless you want to go to the hospital in your underwear. I'm sure the nurses would love that.

Trent [as he gets up]: Hospital, why would- The baby's coming!

Scene twenty-seven:

It is now morning at the Morgendorffer household. Helen and Jake are eating breakfast. Jake is reading the paper and Helen is texting. A phone rings. Jake puts his paper down and answers the phone.

Jake: Jake Morgendorffer here.

Quinn [VO]: Dad, Daria's having the baby.

Jake [grinning]: I'm on my way! [He hangs up the phone.] Helen, I'm going out for a few hours.

He excitedly leaves the room. Helen picks up her mug of coffee then takes a drink.

Helen: Jake, I'm going to be late tonight. We've got a big case and-[She looks around] Jake? Jaaake?

Cut to the Lawndale Hospital.

Jane, Quinn and Jake are waiting in the empty waiting room. A tired Trent walks in and everyone looks at him.

Jane: How's Daria?

Trent: Fine.

Quinn: How much longer do they think it's going to take?

Trent: It won't be too much longer. [Beat] This thing between Daria and Helen has gone too far.

Trent looks at Jane, Quinn and then at Jake. Everyone nods.

Trent: This is what we're going to do…

Fade out.

Scene twenty-eight:

That evening, Jake and Helen were in their car.

Helen: Jake, this isn't the way to the restaurant.

Jake: I have to go check something first. I promise it won't take too long.

Helen: Jake, what are you-

The car pulls into the hospital parking lot.

Helen: Is it Quinn? Is Quinn hurt? Is she-

Jake: Dammit, Helen! It has nothing to do with Quinn.

Helen takes a calming breath.

Helen: Good.

Jake looks at his wife and just stares before opening the door.

Jake: Helen? You coming?

She gives him a glance before getting out of the car.

Scene twenty-nine:

Jake and Helen are in the waiting room. Jake was on the phone while Helen is just there. Jake hangs up the phone.

Jake: Come on, Helen. We've got visiting to do.

Helen: This isn't going to take long, is it? We're working on this big case and Eric says-

Jake: I don't care what Eric says. Helen, this is more important.

Helen surprisingly shuts up. They leave the waiting room and walk to Daria's room. The door is shut and they stop outside.

Jake: Things are going to be different now, Helen. You can't just keep going on like she doesn't exist because she does. No matter what, she is our daughter. Daria *is* our daughter. I don't care what went on between you two… but it's stopping now.

Helen: Jake… what are you talking about?

He opens the door slightly. They can see in, but no one can see out. Helen looks in and sees a startling sight: Daria holding her newborn baby, Trent grinning like a maniac, Quinn laughing and Jane smirking. Everyone seems to be talking, but Helen can't hear.

Helen: Is that… Did Daria… A baby? How did we not know?

Jake: She was going to tell us the day she came over for dinner when we were celebrating her graduating.

Helen: That was the night Quinn-

Jake: Told us she was getting married. You were all… caught up in the moment that Daria didn't want to ruin the night by saying anything.

Helen: Don't blame this on me! Our daughter told us she was getting married! You didn't even care!

Jake: I did care! The only difference is that I saw what was going on. Daria was always pushed aside by us both and I changed that. Even Quinn has grown up enough to realize what happened and they worked past it. The only one that hasn't seen it is you.

Helen: I am not to blame.

Jake: I'm not saying you are! But, Helen, do you see the bigger picture? You missed out on your daughter's wedding and you missed your first grandchild being born! Don't you think it is time to put things in the past and just focus on the present?

Helen: Daria… got married? When?

Jake: Three years ago.

Helen [whispering]: Three years?

Jake: She said something about being in college but I think it was because she just wanted one day… one day to be about her and not anyone else.

Helen's eyes start to water a bit.

Quinn comes into the hall and smiles brightly.

Quinn: You know we can hear you, right?

Her parents look at her with wide eyes. Quinn laughs.

Quinn: Dad, why don't you go see Daria? Let me talk to mom.

Jake nods, smiles and enters the room.

Quinn starts talking to Helen, but we can't hear anything but music. Fade out.

Scene thirty:

Trent, Jane and Daria are talking and laughing while Trent is holding the baby. Helen walks in and the room goes silent.

Jane: I'm hungry. Anyone want anything from the cafeteria?

Jake: I'll go with you.

Trent: Yeah, me too. [He gives the baby to Daria.] Do you want anything, Daria?

Daria: No.

She gives him a soft smile. He kisses her forehead and the trio leaves. Now it's just Daria, Helen and the baby. It's a bit awkward at first.

Helen: Is it a girl or boy?

Daria: She's a girl. Her name is Melody. Melody Amy Lane. Melody after-

Helen: After Melody Powers.

Daria: You… you know about Melody Powers?

Helen [laughing]: Of course I do. I'm your mother. [Beat] I really liked those stories. I know I never told you that… but… I did.

Daria [quietly]: Thanks.

It gets awkward again.

Helen [at same time as Daria]: Can I-

Daria [at same time as Helen]: Do you-

Both laugh softly.

Daria: Hold Melody.

The baby gets passed to her grandmother. Helen looks and coos at the baby. Daria starts to smile.

Helen: I'm sorry.

Daria: I know you are. I'm sorry, too.

Helen: I never meant to do any of it. I just wanted to give you a good life.

Daria [sighing]: I know you wanted to. It's just… it's my life.

Helen [quietly]: I see that now.

Daria: I'm sorry I said those things. None of it was true. You were a great mom.

Helen: No, I wasn't. And I'm sorry for that. [She starts to smile] But you, Daria, you're going to be a great mom.

Daria, who is already running high on emotions and drugs, has tears rolling down her face.

Daria: Thanks, mom.

Helen smiles.

Scene thirty-one:

People are gathered around in fancy clothes in a church. We see all of our friends from Lawndale. Jake, Helen, Trent, Jane and Jesse are sitting up front. Trent is holding baby Melody while Jane is making weird faces to her and Jesse is laughing hysterically.

The wedding march begins and bridesmaids begin to walk down the aisle. Next, the Maid of Honor, Daria, walks out. Finally, wearing her sister's dress, Quinn Morgendorffer walks down the aisle and into the rest of her life.

THE END.


End file.
